


Art for Kiss it Better

by pherryt, scarletmanuka



Series: Big Bang Art [16]
Category: Marvel, Venom - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, Other, Spring rolls, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: After being kidnapped, raped, and tortured, Eddie and Venom must now begin the process of healing and picking up the pieces of their lives. After caring for them in hospital, Dan continues his care after their release, and he soon becomes one of the only people that the couple trust. That care and trust soon turns to longing and desire, not only for one another, but also for revenge.





	Art for Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 2 symbrock big bangs that i'm posting art for and it's awesome :D (Note - all the tags / relationships are for the art only. heed the story tags on the story itself)
> 
> this challenge also is a rarity among bangs that I've been in, that we had too may artists and not enough stories, so please, make sure to read the story by [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/) here: [ Kiss It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807439/chapters/44625931) and check out even MORE art by Shelly - link to be added here. 
> 
> I was soooo stoked to do this bang and very, very pleased with the story that i picked. its a really really good story folks! Make sure to check it out!  
> So Venom is a new fandom for me but i'm really enjoying it. Also, I've found Tentacles are really fun to draw!!
> 
> And much thanks feathers-and-cigarettes both for pointing me at this bang, but also helping with resources for one of the pictures and basically being an art Alpha on my trickiest piece

I had a lot of fun doing art for this story - i had SO MANY IDEAS that i wanted to do!!

these first two were really really fun to play with and i find them totally adorable (hope you do too!)

Story Banner:

So the banner idea was the last one I did - it's kina goofy but... I couldn't get this image out of my head. Also, fonts are hard, but I have such sloppy handwriting, I wasn't sure this title was gooing to work out.

Story Breaker:

Venom loved eggrolls so much, it seemed like it'd be a cute breaker idea to lighten the mood.

This last one is a full sized piece and VERY NSFW and was definitely the hardest piece to do but i'm really, really proud of how it came out.

But ooof. I rarely draw explicit pics, especially this explicit. but I got this scene stuck in my head and I *knew* I had to try!

I tried to work out the pose myself, then found references to refine it, and feathers helped me figure out what Eddie's tattoos were.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable tumblr post ](https://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com/post/185004690042/kiss-it-better-written-by-scarletmanuka1-the)if you want to spread this around :D


End file.
